


Fantasy

by pipisafoat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's just this fantasy I've always had," he says, fidgeting slightly in his bonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

"It's just this fantasy I've always had," he says, fidgeting slightly in his bonds. "I mean, it's not like I don't enjoy what you usually do. And I definitely appreciated it when you brought Skinner into the mix. It's just never the same with a guy..." He sighs, obviously exasperated at his inability to say it right. "I don't know. I just... with you... it would be perfect."

I allow a smile to touch my face. "And you have already purchased the equipment?"

"Y-yes, Mistress. I know it was presumptuous of me, but--"

"Good." I trail a hand slowly down his back. "Where is it?"

He arches into my touch. "Bottom drawer, Mistress. With the other dildos, in a black bag."

I easily find the toy, attach it to myself, and stretch out across his back. "You like the way this feels, boy? Your Mistress laying on top of you with her cock pressing against your ass?" He moans and tries to push back against me. "I hope you remembered to prepare yourself today, boy."

"Yes, Mistress," he gasps, writhing in an effort to get the toy inside him. "Please..."

I slide my fingers down to test his stretch, and he cries out loudly. "Shh, baby boy, it's okay. It's happening. You can come as soon as I'm inside you."

He cries out again at my words and pushes back desperately. "Please... please... need..."

I line myself up carefully and push in as quickly as I feel is safe, moaning my own pleasure as the toy presses against me in all the right places. As soon as I'm all the way in, I bite at my boy's spine, and he yells his release into the pillow. The bucking of his body shifts the dildo inside of me, and the feelings combine with the visual of him losing control to push me over the edge right along with him.


End file.
